


Use You

by The_Onyx_Moon



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Onyx_Moon/pseuds/The_Onyx_Moon
Summary: Lance has had a beyond shitty day.  He needs toworkblowoff some steam.  (Female Reader AND Male Reader versions)





	1. Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written. 100000% of my inspiration for this came from a post that has since been deleted (damn tumblr censors) plus the fact that I’ve had an ultra shitty fucking day and I needed to let out some frustrations. So, note to self - when pissed, write rough Lance smut. As usual, I don’t have a beta (cranked this out and posted it too quickly to try to get it edited, I just needed to get it off my chest) so please let me know of any errors you catch :)
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS THE FEMALE VERSION, MALE READER CAN BE FOUND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

A comfortable quiet looms over your apartment, the hum of the AC barely reaching your ears as you lounge on the couch with a novel.  Your legs are cast across the cushions, one bent to use as a rest for your book as you lean back against the arm and absentmindedly twirl a piece of hair around the fingers of your free hand.  What an absolutely perfect day.

That is until the sound of your front door suddenly slamming open then shut in quick succession breaks through your peace.  Loud footfalls echo from the t entryway and you don’t have to turn around to know Lance is home and in a less than stellar mood.

You glance back anyway, arousal creeping up your spine (and well into your pants) at the sight that greets you.

Lance is storming your way, all but ripping his sunglasses off of his collar and tossing them to the kitchen table, then doing the same with his jacket.

“Hey, babe.  How was your-”  you begin to ask, closing your book to set it on the coffee table as you swing both feet to land on the floor.  You aren’t even able to stand before Lance is in front of you, shutting you up with the simple action of tugging at his belt.

“Less talking,”  he snaps, the buckle finally giving way so that he can whip it free from his belt loops and hook it around your shoulders to pull you forward - so close that you’re practically staring at the zipper of his low hanging jeans.  “More stripping.”

Lance Tucker is not a man that has to ask anything twice.

Instantly, all questions you may have had dry up in your throat at the sight of his heated eyes.  You work quickly, despite the leather that’s digging into your upper arms.  The zipper drags down quickly, the sound thundering in your ears along with your heartbeat as you reach up to pop the button apart and then trace the pads of your fingers along his low abs.

You’re gifted with a low groan as your drag your skin against his, the sound growing in volume when you dip your fingers into the waistband just enough to pull him free.

His cock hangs heavily against his boxers’ waistband, half hard already from your small touches and the sight alone makes your swipe your tongue out to wet your lips.

Strong fingers suddenly weave through your hair, tugging forcefully to guide your attention to your boyfriend’s stormy face.

“I said  _strip_ , Y/N.  Take. them.  _off_.”

Your ears ring as his grip tightens, Lance winding your hair around his fist and shoving you closer to where he wants you.  His monster of a shaft stares you in the face, only inches away, as you drag his boxers down the rest of the way as slowly as you possibly can.

The action earns you another tug, one sharp enough to make you whine at the fire in your scalp.

He gives you enough time to recover, waiting until your eyes open blearily with the whisper of tears before he’s tapping his free thumb against your lips.

“Now, are you going to suck me off like a good girl? Or am I going to have to fuck that pretty mouth?”

Decisions, decisions…

You gaze up at your boyfriend with playful eyes, a smirk spreading across your face.  He squints at you suspiciously for a moment, an eyebrow raised as he watched you closely.  Oh so slowly, you poke your tongue out with a wink, dragging your tongue up against the vein that decorated his thick cock.  He groans at that, biting down on his lip as he glares down at you.

“So that’s how you wanna play this, huh sugar?”  He asks, panting heavily as he pulls you away enough to stroke himself a few times right in front of your open mouth.  Your answer is a wink, and then all hell breaks loose.

Lance barely gives you any time to think before he’s gripping your hair with both hands now, all but shoving his cock straight down your throat.  You gag at the sudden intrusion, throat fluttering around him which elicits a deep moan from the man above you.

“Theeere we go,”  Lance sighs, waiting a few moments as your jaw relaxes before he’s using his grip on either side of your head to set the slow pace that he desires.  With each pull and thrust, you roll your tongue, controlling this as best as you can when Lance is manhandling you.  When he thrusts particularly fast into your mouth, your eyes tear up, your fingers instinctively shoot up to dig into his thighs.  You can tell by the way he shudders, that he enjoys it as much as you do.  “Oh fuck, baby, you like it when I use you like this?”

You moan around his girth in response as saliva drips further down your chin with every dragging thrust in and out of your mouth.  He chuckles darkly at the sight, dragging his calloused palm along your cheek and down your face to collect the evidence of his work on his thumb.  He drags his bottom lip between perfect white teeth, the smirk that had been there moments before dropping and making its way into something darker.

Suddenly, he’s pulling you from his cock with both hands, wet fingers tangling back in your hair as he yanks you to your feet and off of the couch.  The second you’re eye level with him, those strong fingers wind around your throat and push down just enough that your head spins in nothing but pleasure.

“Such a good little slut, aren’t you?”  You nod with difficult due to his grip.  It doesn’t faze him one bit.  “Is my little slut going to show me she much she loves me?”  Another nod, more frantic this time.

He releases you then, or rather shoves you out of the way, his heavy frame plopping on the couch with legs cast open and jeans still pooled around his feet.  His cock stands at attention, bouncing against his tight abs as he lands and you recover, turning to face him.  You can’t get a single word in before he’s yanking if shirt off over his head, tossing it somewhere off to the side, and then gesturing to himself.

“Well then get to it, slut.”

It takes absolutely no time at all for you to abandon your clothes before you drop your knees, naked as the day you were born.  Lance chuckles at your enthusiasm, casting his arms wide on the back of the couch as he watches you run your palms up the insides of his thighs.  When his hand finds your hair this time, it’s gentle, almost as if in adoration as you mouth at the base of his shaft and roll his balls in your fingers.

Sighs of encouragement fall off his lips as he rolls his hips against your touch, head falling back against the couch.  He praises you, breath catching everytime you run your palm from his balls to follow the path your mouth takes up his shaft.

“Look at me, baby,” he commands suddenly, fighting through moans and catches of his breath as you work.  “Show me how much you love it when I fuck that dirty mouth.”

Oh, you do.

Abandoning your taunting, you swallow his whole dick down at once, wrapping your fingers around the base where he’s too big for you to reach.  He’s growling at you with every pass of your lips, strings of broken thoughts tumbling from his lips.  He pants, grip tightening in your hair as he begins to thrust up into your mouth again.  You begin to twist your hand around his base, flicking your wrist up at an angle with a tight squeeze every time your fist meets his pelvis.  The way he growls and sighs above you makes you shudder, your free hand drifting down your belly to find your wet folds.

With a growl, he’s yanking up by your hair, relishing in the cry you let out.

“Did I say you could touch yourself, sugar?”  He snarls, looking you dead in the eye.  You whine, shaking your head even in his tight grip, your hands against the inside of his thighs to hold yourself up.  “Say it!”  He hums at your desperate ‘ _no_ ’, smirking as he sits back and opens his legs for you.  “Then put your hands behind your back.”  

You swallow nervously, meeting his black eyes as you clasp your hands behind your back and lean over him.  When you don’t immediately take him into your mouth again, he cocks an eyebrow dangerously.

Never breaking the eye contact, you drag your tongue flat up his cock until you meet the angry, red head.  He growls at your unspoken challenge, watching you closely as you flick your tongue across his tip, collecting all the pre-cum that has gathered there.

Again, his head lulls back, but he doesn’t grip your hair.  Instead, he leaves his hands where they are digging his fingers into the couch as you swallow him down again, his dick hitting the back of your throat with every downstroke.

It doesn’t take long before his sighs turn into a chant of moans, his hips thrusting up against your chin.  Your own moans vibrate around him, and he cries out your name over and over.

“Oh fuck, oh  _fuck_ , that’s it baby girl.”  His eyes are hooded, lids barely able to keep open as you bob your head every which way, driving him absolutely insane.  Finally, he says the words you’ve been longing to hear.  “Lemme see you touch that clit, Y/N.”

One hand finds his thigh for support, the other seeking out your bundle of nerves blindly as you pick up your pace just enough.

“I love fucking your pretty little face,” he hums, barely able to form the words around the way he’s panting.  “You want my cum baby girl?  You wanna choke on my cum?”  He doesn’t let you answer, doesn’t let you pull off of his cock to answer.  So you do what he so desperately wants from you.

You moan around his cock, begging as best you can for him to cum in your mouth.  The words are slurred, hindered by his thrusts in and out of your cheeks, but he hears it loud and clear.  And when you double your efforts against your clit and squeal your release against his skin, he can’t hold on anymore.

With a roar, his fists find your hair again, holding your head in place as he thrusts up one time, then two and finally he lets go - hot ropes of his seed painting your tongue and throat.  As you circle your fingers, riding out the remainder of your orgasm, he holds you down, biting his lip as he watches his cum leak out the side of your lips.

After several heated and hazy moments, gentle fingers stroke your cheek, coaxing your attention upward.  There is Lance, sweet, sexy Lance, basking in his post-euphoric glow and gifting you with that charming smile.  You swallow the remnants of his release before smiling at him as well, an action that earns a groan and him biting that damn lip again.

“God, I love you.”  He chuckles, opening his arms to beckon you.  You oblige, standing on shaky legs before straddling his cast open thighs.  He groans at the sight of you both - legs wide and thoroughly satisfied - before cupping his palm against your chin.  Ever the tease, he digs his fingers into the base of your skull, pulling you in for a heated kiss as he tastes himself on your tongue.

“I love you too, baby.”  You giggle, laying your head against his strong shoulder, fingers idly tracing the smooth skin of his chest, basking in the way his muscles rippled under your touch. “Not that I didn’t enjoy every second of that”  You pipe up, not bothering to move.  “Which I did.  Immensely.”  He chuckles softly at that, more a series of exhausted sighs than anything else.  “But are you going to tell me what got you that worked up?”

This sigh is exhausted for a whole different reason, and if he hadn’t just had one of the strongest orgasms of his life, he’s sure he would’ve gained back all his tension he’d just lost.  Your soft kisses against his strong neck and slow fingers against his chest help combat that, however.

“My boss sucks.”  He says, cocking an eyebrow at you when you giggle in return.

“And here I thought that was my job.”  The only response you get is a swift swat on the ass.


	2. Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has had a beyond shitty day. He needs to ~~work~~ _blow_ off some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the previous chapter, this was inspired by a post that has since been removed by the dreaded tumblr censors.
> 
> THIS IS THE MALE READER VERSION!! THE FEMALE VERSION CAN BE FOUND IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.

A comfortable quiet looms over your apartment, the hum of the AC barely reaching your ears as you lounge on the couch with a novel.  Your legs are cast across the cushions, one bent to use as a rest for your book as you lean back against the arm and absentmindedly twirl a piece of hair around the fingers of your free hand.  What an absolutely perfect day.

That is until the sound of your front door suddenly slamming open then shut in quick succession breaks through your peace.  Loud footfalls echo from the t entryway and you don’t have to turn around to know Lance is home and in a less than stellar mood.

You glance back anyway, arousal creeping up your spine (and well into your pants) at the sight that greets you.

Lance is storming your way, all but ripping his sunglasses off of his collar and tossing them to the kitchen table, then doing the same with his jacket.

“Hey, babe.  How was your-”  you begin to ask, closing your book to set it on the coffee table as you swing both feet to land on the floor.  You aren’t even able to stand before Lance is in front of you, shutting you up with the simple action of tugging at his belt.

“Less talking,”  he snaps, the buckle finally giving way so that he can whip it free from his belt loops and hook it around your shoulders to pull you forward - so close that you’re practically staring at the zipper of his low hanging jeans.  “More stripping.”

Lance Tucker is not a man that has to ask anything twice.

Instantly, all questions you may have had dry up in your throat at the sight of his heated eyes.  You work quickly, despite the leather that’s digging into your upper arms.  The zipper drags down quickly, the sound thundering in your ears along with your heartbeat as you reach up to pop the button apart and then trace the pads of your fingers along his low abs.

You’re gifted with a low groan as your drag your skin against his, the sound growing in volume when you dip your fingers into the waistband just enough to pull him free.

His cock hangs heavily against his boxers’ waistband, half hard already from your small touches and the sight alone makes your swipe your tongue out to wet your lips.

Strong fingers suddenly weave through your hair, tugging forcefully to guide your attention to your boyfriend’s stormy face.

“I said  _strip_ , Y/N.  Take. them.  _off_.”

Your ears ring as his grip tightens, Lance winding your hair in his fist and shoving you closer to where he wants you.  His monster of a shaft stares you in the face, only inches away, as you drag his boxers down the rest of the way as slowly as you possibly can.

The action earns you another tug, one sharp enough to make you whine at the fire in your scalp.

He gives you enough time to recover, waiting until your eyes open blearily with the whisper of tears before he’s tapping his free thumb against your lips.

“Now, are you going to suck me off like a good little slut? Or am I going to have to fuck that pretty mouth?”

Decisions, decisions…

You gaze up at your boyfriend with playful eyes, a smirk spreading across your face.  He squints at you suspiciously for a moment, an eyebrow raised as he watched you closely.  Oh so slowly, you poke your tongue out with a wink, dragging your tongue up against the vein that decorated his thick cock.  He groans at that, biting down on his lip as he glares down at you.

“So that’s how you wanna play this, huh sugar?”  He asks, panting heavily as he pulls you away enough to stroke himself a few times right in front of your open mouth.  Your answer is a wink, and then all hell breaks loose.

Lance barely gives you any time to think before he’s gripping your hair with both hands now, all but shoving his cock straight down your throat.  You gag at the sudden intrusion, throat fluttering around him which elicits a deep moan from the man above you.

“Theeere we go,”  Lance sighs, waiting a few moments as your jaw relaxes before he’s using his grip on either side of your head to set the slow pace that he desires.  With each pull and thrust, you roll your tongue, controlling this as best as you can when Lance is manhandling you.  When he thrusts particularly fast into your mouth, your eyes tear up, your fingers instinctively shoot up to dig into his thighs.  You can tell by the way he shudders, that he enjoys it as much as you do.  “Oh fuck, baby, you like it when I use you like this?”

You moan around his girth in response as saliva drips further down your chin with every dragging thrust in and out of your mouth.  He chuckles darkly at the sight, dragging his calloused palm along your cheek and down your face to collect the evidence of his work on his thumb.  He drags his bottom lip between perfect white teeth, the smirk that had been there moments before dropping and making its way into something darker.

Suddenly, he’s pulling you from his cock with both hands, wet fingers tangling back in your hair as he yanks you to your feet and off of the couch.  The second you’re eye level with him, those strong fingers wind around your throat and push down just enough that your head spins in nothing but pleasure.

“Such a good little slut, aren’t you?”  You nod with difficult due to his grip.  It doesn’t faze him one bit.  “Is my little slut going to show me how much he loves me?”  Another nod, more frantic this time.

He releases you then, or rather shoves you out of the way, his heavy frame plopping on the couch with legs cast open and jeans still pooled around his feet.  His cock stands at attention, bouncing against his tight abs as he lands and you recover, turning to face him.  You can’t get a single word in before he’s yanking his shirt off over his head, tossing it somewhere off to the side, and then gesturing to himself.

“Well then get to it, slut.”

It takes absolutely no time at all for you to abandon your clothes before you drop your knees, naked as the day you were born.  Lance chuckles at your enthusiasm, casting his arms wide on the back of the couch as he watches you run your palms up the insides of his thighs.  When his hand finds your hair this time, it’s gentle, almost as if in adoration as you mouth at the base of his shaft and roll his balls in your fingers.

Sighs of encouragement fall off his lips as he rolls his hips against your touch, head falling back against the couch.  He praises you, breath catching everytime you run your palm from his balls to follow the path your mouth takes up his shaft.

“Look at me, baby,” he commands suddenly, fighting through moans and catches of his breath as you work.  “Show me how much you love it when I fuck that dirty mouth.”

Oh, you do.

Abandoning your taunting, you swallow his whole dick down at once, wrapping your fingers around the base where he’s too big for you to reach.  He’s growling at you with every pass of your lips, strings of broken thoughts tumbling from his lips.  He pants, grip tightening in your hair as he begins to thrust up into your mouth again.  You begin to twist your hand around his base, flicking your wrist up at an angle with a tight squeeze every time your fist meets his pelvis.  The way he growls and sighs above you makes you shudder, your free hand drifting down your belly to find your throbbing cock.

With a growl, he’s yanking up by your hair, relishing in the cry you let out.

“Did I say you could touch yourself, sugar?”  He snarls, looking you dead in the eye.  You whine, shaking your head even in his tight grip, your hands against the inside of his thighs to hold yourself up.  “Say it!”  He hums at your desperate ‘ _no_ ’, smirking as he sits back and opens his legs for you.  “Then put your hands behind your back.”  

You swallow nervously, meeting his black eyes as you clasp your hands behind your back and lean over him.  When you don’t immediately take him into your mouth again, he cocks an eyebrow dangerously.

Never breaking the eye contact, you drag your tongue flat up his cock until you meet the angry, red head.  He growls at your unspoken challenge, watching you closely as you flick your tongue across his tip, collecting all the pre-cum that has gathered there.

Again, his head lulls back, but he doesn’t grip your hair.  Instead, he leaves his hands where they are digging his fingers into the couch as you swallow him down again, his dick hitting the back of your throat with every downstroke.

It doesn’t take long before his sighs turn into a chant of moans, his hips thrusting up against your chin.  Your own moans vibrate around him, and he cries out your name over and over.

“Oh fuck, oh  _fuck_ , that’s it, baby.”  His eyes are hooded, lids barely able to keep open as you bob your head every which way, driving him absolutely insane.  Finally, he says the words you’ve been longing to hear.  “Lemme see you stroke that cock, Y/N.”

One hand finds his thigh for support, the other seeking out your bundle of nerves blindly as you pick up your pace just enough.

“I love fucking your pretty little face,” he hums, barely able to form the words around the way he’s panting.  “You want my cum baby?  You wanna choke on my cum?”  He doesn’t let you answer, doesn’t let you pull off of his cock to answer.  So you do what he so desperately wants from you.

You moan around his cock, begging as best you can for him to cum in your mouth.  The words are slurred, hindered by his thrusts in and out of your cheeks, but he hears it loud and clear.  And when you double your efforts against, stroking harder and faster against yourself and finally squeal your release against his skin, he can’t hold on anymore.

With a roar, his fists find your hair again, holding your head in place as he thrusts up one time, then two and finally he lets go - hot ropes of his seed painting your tongue and throat.  As you pump your fist, riding out the remainder of your orgasm, he holds you down, biting his lip as he watches his cum leak out the side of your lips.

After several heated and hazy moments, gentle fingers stroke your cheek, coaxing your attention upward.  There is Lance, sweet, sexy Lance, basking in his post-euphoric glow and gifting you with that charming smile.  You swallow the remnants of his release before smiling at him as well, an action that earns a groan and him biting that damn lip again.

“God, I love you.”  He chuckles, opening his arms to beckon you.  You oblige, standing on shaky legs before straddling his cast open thighs.  He groans at the sight of you both - legs wide and thoroughly satisfied - before cupping his palm against your chin.  Ever the tease, he digs his fingers into the base of your skull, pulling you in for a heated kiss as he tastes himself on your tongue.

“I love you too, baby.”  You giggle, laying your head against his strong shoulder, fingers idly tracing the smooth skin of his chest, basking in the way his muscles rippled under your touch. “Not that I didn’t enjoy every second of that”  You pipe up, not bothering to move.  “Which I did.  Immensely.”  He chuckles softly at that, more a series of exhausted sighs than anything else.  “But are you going to tell me what got you that worked up?”

This sigh is exhausted for a whole different reason, and if he hadn’t just had one of the strongest orgasms of his life, he’s sure he would’ve gained back all his tension he’d just lost.  Your soft kisses against his strong neck and slow fingers against his chest help combat that, however.

“My boss sucks.”  He says, cocking an eyebrow at you when you giggle in return.

“And here I thought that was my job.”  The only response you get is a swift swat on the ass.


End file.
